


it's in your blood, it seems

by copperiisulfate



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if this is a small power, weak still, it is greater than Arthur and whatever will he might possess. [AU where Arthur has weak magic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in your blood, it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago as a tiny fill for a prompt on kink meme that went something like: _Arthur is born with dormant or weak magic, that really, really likes Merlin's magic._ Set prior to Arthur becoming King.

It buzzes, sputters like a dying fire, yawns and sometimes yearns, and Arthur can feel every whisper of it, swirling, stirring inside him, bending him towards this strange, strange boy, his golden eyes and feather-touches, his words that can carve mountains and turn men into stone.

Merlin looks at him, smiles at him, and Arthur is _gone_ , wishing all the while that in spite of all his strength he was stronger still. He has a kingdom dangling from his fingers, one that he will fully inherit soon, one that needs him to have his head on straight, not be lost in the eyes of a silly, fantastical fae boy. Arthur needs to tell it to stop but even if this is a small power, weak still, it is greater than Arthur and whatever will he might possess.

Merlin knows.  _Of course_ , Merlin knows. Of the magic, that is, not of his own power over Arthur. There's no way in hell Arthur is letting him in on _that_. He's got a reputation to uphold, and yet--

Merlin laughs like spring showers, and Arthur is sure his mind never came up with such ridiculous floral metaphors on his own. It must be this cursed power's doing. It's making his mind loopy, making him twenty kinds of mad, until one day--

 

 

It's a quiet night and the sky is so clear that you can see all the stars. They are alone as they often are but something is sharp about the air tonight. Merlin walks him into the woods by the hand and Arthur grumbles a little, says something about all the ways in which this is outrageous, but of course he follows, can't _not_ follow. His body moves of his own accord and, at a point, he surrenders, rolls his eyes and lets himself be taken.

There is a clearing devoid of any bushes or trees. In the middle, there is a circle of stones.

Merlin snaps his fingers and a fire comes to life. Arthur can feel the its warmth in his blood, abrupt and almost unbearable. Still, he shivers, swears that he does not know why but can't help it, any of it. At this rate, he's going to be twitchy in his skin forever, so long as Merlin's around. He doesn't know how, or what, or _why_ \--hates not knowing. He exhales and it's a shaky thing.

Without taking his eyes off Arthur, Merlin smiles, whispers, _Stop trying to fight it, dollop-head. That's not how it works_. He runs a finger over Arthur's parted lips, takes Arthur's hand and his own.

 _Come now_ , he says. _Let me show you how it works_.


End file.
